


Study Sessions

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't copy to another site, High School, Implied Smut, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Blue, the local nerd, finds out that he's tutoring someone special today. Now if only he could get his boyfriend to behave...





	Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by midnight-black-lotus on Tumblr (I forget if you have ao3 sorry) and beta read by the wonderful @thycutterofmuchcookiez

Sans idly doodled in his notebook, waiting for his latest tutee to show up. When Papyrus had texted him his latest exam grade, he was both proud and a little sad. He was happy that his boyfriend was finally improving in Physics, but now his grades were so good that he didn’t need tutoring anymore. It was nice being with Papyrus, but he was so busy all the time. Sans had known he was a bit of a nerd even before they’d started dating, but all of the friends Papyrus spent most of his time with had really cemented it. Even if all they were doing was working on physics homework, it was just nice to be able to spend time with Papyrus.

Blue was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the quiet footsteps until they were right at his back. He jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, only relaxing when he felt a familiar skull pressing against his.

“Hey, babe. How’s it going?” Papyrus smelled faintly of cigarettes, but the smell of a honey lollipop made it a bit more tolerable. That was good. Sans didn’t mind if Papyrus wanted to hang out and smoke behind the school, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to cuddle with an ashtray.

“Papyrus? What’re you doing here?” Sans asked, reluctantly pulling himself out of Papyrus’ embrace. “You got an 84! That’s more than good enough to graduate from tutoring.”

Papyrus smiled, dropping into the seat next to Sans. “Eh, I might’ve seen the teacher after class and told him that I thought I could do a little better. Maybe even get a 90 if I really ‘applied’ myself." Papyrus leaned in closer and whispered, "But only with the right tutor, of course.” He said, winking at Sans.

“You just want to spend time with me at lunch, don’t you?” Sans teased, leaning in. He rested his hand on Papyrus’ upper femur, smiling at the honey blush beginning to colour his boyfriend’s cheeks. Papyrus might have been more popular than Sans, but underneath his cool facade, he was incredibly easy to fluster. “It’s very sweet of you to do that.”

Sans moved even closer, now practically sitting in Papyrus’ lap. Right when Papyrus closed his eyes and began to lean in, Sans grabbed the stick of his lollipop and quickly moved back. He giggled at the dismayed look on Papyrus’ face before popping the sweet treat into his own mouth.

“Kisses are for  _ after _ you’ve finished your homework,” Sans said, glancing around. There was no one sitting near to them, so he leaned in to whisper to Papyrus. “Don’t you want to be a good boy?” He asked, resting his hand on Papyrus’ inner femur for a moment before pulling away.

Sans had never seen his boyfriend reach for his backpack so fast. Good. If they finished early, they could have some personal time before lunch was over.


End file.
